A kiss under the mistletoe
by Lallmon
Summary: Every year there is a Christmas party for the Ministry of Magic, but this year Hermione decides to have little fun. Oneshot. Fluff


****I don't own anything Harry Potter related!****

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was having a Christmas party. The atrium looked like a winter wonderland full of beautiful ice sculptures and twinkling fairy lights. Snow banks whirled around the edges of the large space with various witches and wizards giggling and making snow angels. The entire expanse glittered with candlelight and soft melodic music. The center of the atrium now housed an ice rink that glowed from within. The Malfoy family who hosted the annual Ministry Christmas party had outdone themselves.

Members of every magical community mingled around hot chocolate fountains or sat rubbing elbows at white tea tables. Many stood around observing the dance floor where the Minister of Magic danced with his wife along with the golden trio and the Malfoys with their perspective dates. Harry Potter in robes of deep emerald green twirled his wife Ginny around in her golden robes charmed to dance like a flame. Ronald Weasley looked dashing in royal blue dress robes accompanied by his date Lavender Brown, who's silk robes sashayed with every turn. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy waltzed in matching robes of silver with crystal fastenings. Draco Malfoy in his usual robes of black dipped Hermione Granger who looked like an angel in cashmere robes of cream.

The music closed on a serene note, and the witches curtsied to their partners as they offered their arms. The five couples glided off the dance floor to the head table marked with their names. Minister Shacklebolt and his wife Melanie sat in the center with the elder Malfoys on his left and the Potters on his right. Hermione seated herself at the end of the table next to Draco.

Hermione leaned across Draco, "Mrs. Malfoy you have truly outdone yourself this year! The atrium looks marvelous. Narcissa inclined her head regally but her eyes glittered at the compliment, and the corners of her mouth stayed upturned slightly for the rest of the evening.

Draco rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers against the table. The whole evening was droll, and he had other important pressing matters to attend than listening to speeches and politely clapping. Hermione on the other hand, listened intently to the speeches while sipping champagne and enthusiastically clapping after the words from Lucius, Kingsley, and Harry.

The speeches ended, and everyone's meal appeared before them. The atrium was suddenly full of the sounds of clanking silverware and excited discussion.

"So Granger, it's not like you to show up without a date" Draco inquired conversationally.

"Ugh, I know but Neville was my date this year, and there was an accident in his first years Herbology class, and he is in Saint Mungo's" Hermione huffed. She waved her arms around as she spoke to emphasize her point. Hermione' glass magically refilled itself with champagne again.

"Your date was Longbottom?" Draco snorted.

"Oh hush, Neville is an amazing dance partner and a good friend. Besides your the one who is here because their mum forced them" Hermione stated with a raised eyebrow.

Draco chuckled, "Well as mother said I just simply couldn't let you attend alone." Draco finished in a rather good impression of his mother which got him a disapproving look from the witch in question.

"Oh, tosh and you know it" Hermione pointed her fork at Draco with a blueberry at the end of it. Draco leaned forward and slid the blueberry off her fork with his teeth. Hermione stuck her tongue out and speared another blueberry from her desert. At the end of the table, Harry and Ron exchanged looks of amusement. Hermione was a complete lush when it came to champagne.

The Minister and his wife excused themselves along with the elder Malfoys to mingle among the upper crust of wizarding society. Ginny and Lavender also stood and walked to Hermione and Draco's end of the table.

"Moine, we are headed to the lavatory. Care to join us?" Ginny asked in a tone that meant Hermione was going whether she wanted to or not. The men at the table rolled their eyes.

Hermione stood slightly unsteadily flourishing her arms, "lead the way ladies." The girls giggle at Hermione's antics.

In the powder room, Hermione lounged on a conveniently placed chaise while Ginny and Lavender touched up their makeup.

"You and Malfoy look quite comfortable there at the table" Ginny spoke into the mirror watching Hermione behind her. Lavender voiced her agreement in the next mirror.

Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "We have been working pretty closely recently on the illegal smuggling of potion ingredients. Malfoy's connections are quit good."

"Mmmhmm, I bet his connections are good" Lavender stated dramatically as she plopped herself down next to Hermione.

Ginny leaned against the sink and stated, "he was holding you awfully close on the dance too."

"He has filled out nicely since our Hogwarts days" Lavender bumped her shoulders with Hermione's.

Hermione stood up and walked to the door but then turned around to wink at Ginny and Lavender. The girls walked out of the lavatory laughing outrageously.

* * *

After the girls left Harry, Ron and Draco stood to talk behind the table. Harry had parted his robes to reveal his slack where he tucked his hands into his pockets. Ron and Draco stood near him nursing their drinks.

"Heard you gave the information that broke Hermione's case on illegal smuggling," Harry started.

Draco swallowed his sip of fire whiskey and nodded. "Honestly I didn't even know I said anything important but all of a sudden Granger was jumping up and down and then rushed out of her office." Ron and Harry chuckled. "And I heard Weasley that you just purchased a very large engagement ring." Draco added trying to steer the conversation away from him and Granger.

Ron's eyes widened, and he looked around panicked searching for Lavender. Ron calmed when he realized she was still in the bathroom. He patted the side pocket on his robes.

"Just waiting for the right moment. I was going to do in on the dance floor, but I chickened out." Ron admitted pink tinging his cheeks.

"Merlin, no wonder your mother looked like she was ready to jump out of her seat at any moment" Harry chuckled.

The girls exited the bathroom and drew the attention of the men.

"I hate it when they giggle like that" Harry looked slightly concerned at his wife.

"Nothing up trouble" Ron affirmed.

Trouble indeed, Draco thought as he watched Granger blush behind her champagne glass.

Ginny slung her arm around her husband and kissed him sounding on the cheek when the girls reached them.

"And what are you hens clucking about?" Ginny teased.

"You of course" Harry teased back as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Get a room!" Lavender giggled.

"Hear! Hear! That's my sister mate!" Ron quipped from his place behind Lavender with his arms wrapped around her and his head resting on her shoulder.

Draco was feeling uncomfortable with all the open affection until he realized Hermione had saddled up against him and was leaning into his frame laughing at her friends.

"Let's ditch the love birds Granger, dance with me" Draco was already leading her back to the dance.

Draco spun Hermione around and pulled her close to his chest. Hermione turned tawny colored eyes up toward him and smiled beneath her lashes.

"So what where you girls laughing about?" Draco asked teasingly.

Hermione laughed and placed her champagne flute on a passing tray.

"Oh you know, girl talk" Hermione smirked.

Draco spun them to the left and dipped Hermione with ease. "Girl talk?" Draco lifted a pale brow.

"Don't tell me the infamous Draco Malfoy is worried" Hermione mocked.

"Ha, you wish Granger!"

The music then transitioned into a slow sweeping rhythm. Hermione slid her arms from casually at Draco's shoulders to rest on his neck, and Draco's hands slipped slightly lower than socially acceptable. Both seemed to be daring the other, but into what they didn't know.

They swayed together until the music started to die unaware of almost every eye watching them. There was a collective gasp when mistletoe appeared above the dancing pairs head.

Hermione opened her eyes and stepped out of Draco's embrace. Her eyes glancing above their heads.

"Thank you for the dance Hermione" Draco's voice was husky as he followed Hermione's gaze.

Draco snapped his eyes back to Hermione's face who was smiling seductively.

"You know what that means Malfoy, don't you?" Hermione reached out to toy with the lapel of his robes.

"What's that?" Draco's eyes looked intently on Hermione's mauve colored smile.

"That you have to kiss me, of course," Hermione slid her hand from his lapels to curl behind his neck. Draco smirked and pulled her back toward him until Hermione's chest bumped into his. Draco wrapped one hand around Hermione's back, and the other buried itself in her cascading curls.

"Of course" Draco whispered against Hermione's lips before he crushed his own to hers in a soul searing kiss.

* * *

No one noticed the witch in silver robes who was casually slipping her wand back into her sleeve.

"Cissy!" Lucius tisked in good humor.

Narcissa lifted her shoulder delicately and turned to watch the pair snogging passionately on the dance floor. Perhaps next year there would be a Christmas wedding.


End file.
